Later
by elitemassacre6
Summary: This is about Miranda and Fem shep  Kathryn Shepard  post suicide mission.  Miranda and the rest of the crew has left Cerberus, and shep brings Miri new uniforms with an added bonus.


Later

By: Elitemassacre6

Mass Effect 2

Fem Shep + Miranda

Rated- T

Summary: Just a bit of Miranda/femshep -ness as a treat.

A/N: this isn't exactly what I meant to write, so there will likely be another miri/shep fic coming up soon. expect that. I don't really like this, but meh, what can I do?

Miranda was truly afraid for the first time in a long time. The big death defying mission was over. No one had died, the crew was safe. Everything and nothing had changed. Collector base destroyed, Illusive Man pissed off, Cerberus badges pulled off of everyone's uniforms. So much had happened, none of it conceived of beforehand. She sat in the chair by her port and looked out at the wards around the ship. Miranda hadn't planned anything behond the completion of said mission, expecting to not survive through it at all. She supposed she'd been preoccupied with other matters and it had tipped off her routine. Miranda always planned ahead, always. And now she had no idea what to do.

She was done with Cerberus, with the Illusive Man. She would never go back there. What was she supposed to do now? She wasn't sure she should be thinking about this alone, but. if she asked Shepard, she wasn't sure she'd like the answer she'd recieve. Thinking back to it now, the former Cerberus operative was sure what had gotten her so off track. Bare soul, bare heart, soft and strong hands. Pulses felt through softer lips. Darkened eyes. Short, ragged breaths. Engine room floor, her bed and Shepard's too. Kasumi giving her that loaded smile. If she lingered on it, it was the words said, validated by honest eyes that started her tripping. Keeping her from killing Nicket started her tumbling. And stopping the fight between Jack and she made her fall. She never really hated the broken convict. But the ego bred into her produced words she didn't mean. Cerberus ties scrubbed away, she and Jack were civil, bordering on cordial, something she was thankful for.

Miri turned as a knock sounded against her door. "Come in, Shepard"

Kate walked in, bundle of garments in her hands, wearing the something like what the rest of the crew usually wore, in spectre silver, and with the spectre emblem stitched in on the left side of her chest. She put the stack of clothes down on Miranda's desk and looked over at her.

"What's wrong, Miri?"

"What do you mean?"

"Look at you, sitting in your 'somethings wrong with me' chair." Shepard pointed.

"And you called me Shepard. You haven't called me that in weeks." She said, failing to hide the bit of hurt in her tone.

"I'm sorry, Kate. I just feel a little restless. I hadn't really planned anything past the misson, and I'm not sure what I should be doing."

Kate sat down beside Miranda, picking her up and sitting Miri in her lap. Linking their hands together and kissing Miranda's. "You? You didn't plan anything? I find that hard to believe, Lawson."

"I'm quite serious Kate. I'm probably going to requet this, but what did you have planned?" Miri said as stared into dark amber eyes.

Shepard smiled playfully as she lifted a surprised Miranda up, walking over to the desk in the middle of the room and setting Miranda down there. "I'll tell you, but first things first, these are for you."

She grabbed the first garment off the top of the stack and unfolded it, handing it to the woman she loved. It was one of those body suits Miranda was partial to wearing, white and silver, with a spectre logo on the chest and some added armor in the lower chest and shoulders.

"Kathryn, I'm fine, I was fine then." Miri said, remembering when she'd been shot as they left the supposedly abandoned Collector ship the Illusive Man had sent them to. she kissed Shepard slowly, weaving her fingers through shoulder length messy hair.

"You don't know how it felt, Miri. I thought you were gonna die. You had rejected me twice before that, and I'd considered letting you have your wish, and leaving you alone. But after that...lt really sunk in that we might not make it out alive." Shep shook off the memories as soft lips on hers and a warm hand up her shirt brought her back.

"If you insist on wearing that when we're groundside in combat, you have to have some kind of armor. Deal?"

"Deal. Doesn't this remind you of what Jacob wears?"

"He suggested it." Kate kissed Miri again as she lifted her, heading towards the bed in the back of the room.

"I thought you wanted me to try it on, Kate?" Miranda joked

"Later...much later."


End file.
